Mitsuki Hanamori
Mitsuki Hanamori (花守ミツキ) is one of the 5 main characters of Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! and was one of the 1st members to appear. Biography Appearance In her civilian form, Mitsuki first appears wearing her hair in a high side ponytail tied with a yellow hair-tie and throughout the show, she wears various outfits usually including the color yellow. In her MagimajoPures form, she wears a white with a yellow hooded outfit with a 2 layered bottom half and puffy shorts. Her top layer is yellow with the MagiMajo Pures logo shaped like a flower with the second layer as yellow frills. The puffy shorts are a light yellow and a darker shaded yellow hem. She wears a flower hairband and has yellow eyeshadow with 3 gems on each side. She wears knee-high socks with the logo and heeled-ankle boots with golden studs. Her hair remains the same as civilian form. In her Royal Form, she wears a golden outfit with white and pink, topped with a red hood. There is a big pink bow on the back. Mitsuki's hair has golden streaks, a headband with a ribbon, and her hair remains the same. Personality Energetic and hyper, she is seen as the most bubbly of the group. She has a love of sports and enjoys being active. Mitsuki has been given the nickname "Motor Nerve" of the group due to her energetic and bright ways. Relationships Rin Shirayuki - Mitsuki's childhood friend. The two are seen to be very close. Etymology Mitsuki (ミツキ) uses no kanji, therefore, there is no actual meaning to her name and like most names different kanji can be used to create a different meaning. The most commonly used kanji would be "三月; 3 months" or "美月; beautiful moon". Hanamori (花守) like the other girls, represent her powers. 花 (hana; flower) and 守 (mamoru; protect) which would mean "Flower protector". Mitsuki Hanamori would then mean "The Flower Protector of the Beautiful Moon". History Like Rin Shirayuki, Shiori Hoshina and Yuria Nijiiro, Mitsuki also comes from the Magic World. Back in the Magic World, both Rin and Mitsuki were friends knowing each other since they were children. She and Rin were already MagimajoPures when Momoka joined. Mitsuki is a 1st-year middle school student at Wind of Dreams Middle School and is classmates with Momoka, Rin, and Shiori. During the Halloween party, Mitsuki is whisked off to a gym. There is a special Akiramest there, who made her walk on a high pole, which makes her scared. However, she managed to overcome her fear and gained her proof. MagimajoPures Modes |-|Regular= Transformation The Flower Citrine glows and she brings her Majoka Porte to it with her left hand saying "MagiMajo Magical". A heart pops out and she opens to porte. Posing, the bottom of the porte glows and she appears in the mirror where she changes her pose. Flowers surround the mirror before covering the screen completely with flowers. Bringing her hands down, she says "Majoka Stage, Start" in a black dress before posing with her arms crossed. Her hand appears and the bracelet glower before showing her gloves. Waving her hand above her head, her headband appears. Looking into the mirror once again, her yellow eye shadow appears. Spinning, her dress is also revealed. Dancing, she poses and the lower part of her outfit glows. Posing, the Majoka Porte glows before closing and placing itself in its case. From her case, everything clears and her Majoka Lumina reveals itself and she says "Flower Citrine, Mitsuki!". Finally, she dances before doing her final pose. |-|Royal Form= Attacks Flower Blossom Carnival (フラワーブロッサムカーニバル): Mitsuki's special move. It is similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Colorful Dream Illusion (カラフルドリームイリュージョン): A 3 person attack. It purifies those who turned into an Akiramest, it's also an attack that can return the Akiramestone back to a Majoka Jewel. Shiny Dream Galaxy (シャイニードリームギャラクシー): A 4 person attack, similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Aurora Dream Revolution (オーロラドリームレボリューション): A 5 person attack, similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Items Majoka Lumina (マジョカルミナ): A tact-like weapon used to attack and cast spells. Majoke Porte (マジョカポルテ): Transformation item in the shape of a compact. '''Majoka Jewel (マジョカジュエル): '''A ring to use in transformation. Powers & Abilities She is the Magic Warrior of "Flowers" and her Majoka Jewel is the "Flower Citrine". With this ability, she is able to make flowers grow and do anything related to flowers. In order to use the Majoka Jewels, she uses the Majoka Lumina. Category:Magical2 Category:MagiMajo Pures Category:MagiMajo Pures Cast Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Category:Wind of Dreams Middle School Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Yellow Heroine